User blog:Crazy4Seddie/Criffin Make-Up :)
8/12/10: OK, I JUST REALIZED HOW STUPID THIS "STORY" ACTUALLY IS. :P PLEASE GO READ SOMETHING ELSE. LOL. (Carly's POV) Carly glanced through her peek hole and watched as Sam and Freddie lovingly teased each other as Sam walked Freddie to his apartment to say good-night. Gosh, Carly thought. Freddie's really moved on... It seemed like just yesterday that Freddie was that little shrimp always attempting to flirt with her, with her always rejecting her. Carly had never felt anything towards Freddie whatsoever, until last year, when he pushed her away from that massive truck...saving her life. Carly had been flattered that Freddie would really go that far to protect her. For that next week, the two had been in total love with each other and were inseparable. But out of nowhere, Freddie came out and said that they needed to end this for now, because of the huge possibility that the only reason she was in love with him was because he saved her. They ended up never getting back together. Carly had always figured it'd been Sam who had put that stuff in Freddie's mind. And now that those two were dating, she knew she was right. Carly couldn't help feeling a tad bit jealous. It didn't make sense. Didn't Sam and Freddie loathe each other...? They had tried to explain to her in the past why they were in love, they told her that opposites attracted, that they were ultimately protective of one another, etc. But Carly never fully understood. Sighing, she slowly dragged herself upstairs to her perfect purple room Spencer and her friends had built her a few months back, and lay down on her bed, thinking, Will I ever get another boyfriend? A boyfriend that I am TRULY in love with? 2 days later... Carly: Oh God, I'm late! She had overslept, exhausted from a late-night get-together with her friends, and charged out their front door and down the main apartment stairs, almost tripping. Just as she made it to the lobby, a body suddenly fell over her. She crashed into the stranger before she could do anything, her school bag flying off her. She looked up to see who it was. Griffin. Her ex-boyfriend. The two hadn't encountered each other since that horrible day when nearly everyone in the building had crowded into her and Spencer's highly air-conditioned apartment on account of that crazy heat wave. Carly: Er...Hi, Griffin. Griffin (chuckling): How's it goin', Carly? Carly (picking up her school bag): Uh, pretty good-Oh! I've gotta get to school! See ya! She tried to flee away, praying he wouldn't say anything. Griffin: Wait! Great. Carly (turning around): What is it? Griffin (shuffling his feet): It...It's just, I just wanted to tell ya... Carly (tapping her foot impatiently): JUST SAY IT! Griffin: I...I stopped collecting those pee-wee babies. In fact, I sold every one. Carly (raising her eyebrow): EVERY one? Griffin: Fine. I've got one left. Peter Penguin. He was always my favorite. Carly: That's great. OK. Gotta go now! At first, Carly had expected to forget about Griffin almsot at once. But she didn't. She could barely concentrate at school that day, her mind focusing on all the perfect memories the two former lovebirds had had: Seeing movies, riding on motorcycles, going to the mall, and of course, making out. But all that had changed the second Carly discovered his top hobby: collecting pee-wee babies. She barely believed that her hard-headed, muscular, smokin hot, bad boy BF would even THINK of collecting pee-wee babies. This had shocked Carly way too much to continue dating him...But now he claimed that he had put it to an end. Could it really be true? Was he just saying that to try and get her back? No, he couldn't be. He just couldn't. Please, Carly thought, please let this be real. Normally, on a Monday afternoon, Carly's head would be high with homework. But she had something else in mind. Taking a deep breath, she pressed "Griffin" on her cell phone contacts (for some reason she had always refused to let herself delete it), and slowly held it up to her ear. ... ... ... Griffin (muffled): ...Hello? Carly (hesitant): Uh...Hi, Griffin. It's...It's Carly. Griffin (sounding surprised): Oh! Er, hi, Carly! Carly: So... Griffin (chuckling): So... Carly: Eh, so did you say earlier that you had actually SOLD your pee-wee babies? Griffin: Yep. Carly: But how do I know you're not lying!? Griffin (in a VERY real, caring tone): I would never lie to you Carly, no matter how desperately I wanna get back together with you. Carly (blushing): Really? Griffin: Really. Carly (feeling relieved): Wow, uh, then I guess...I guess I have no reason not to date you anymore. Griffin: ...Uh... Carly: You okay? Griffin: Yeah, it's just...Are you asking to get back together with me? Carly: I don't know...I guess so. Griffin: Well, um, there's just one problem with that. Carly: What!? Griffin: Ya see, there's this really hot girl I met today... Carly hung up the phone. She put the ring volume on "mute" and stuffed in under the sofa cushion. She ran upstairs to her roon and buried her face in her pillow, crying. It was clear to her now: She was still deeply in love with Griffin, she just hadn't realized it until now. But it was too late: He had found someone else, someone better than her, probably, and he was officially out of reach. But why did it have to be TODAY, right after they had talked again? Why, why, WHY!? It was so unfair. And Carly had practically no one who could understand her, Spencer was dating, Sam and Freddie were dating each other, and pretty much all her other friends had boyfriends and girlfriends as well. Would she ever join them? One week had passed since Carly's talk with Griffin. One miserable week. She had gotten less than a B- on nearly all of her school assignments, and Sam and Freddie barely had time for her, always too busy doing their privave couple things. Carly had just gotten back from shopping by herself and was watching a new episode of Girly Cow when there was a knock on the door. She got up and looke through the peek hole. Could it be!?!?!? She swung open the door. Carly: Whoa! What are YOU doing here? Griffin: I just came by to apologize. Carly: For what? Griffin: For getting you upset the other day...Well, uh, at least I think I did. Usually, people don't hang up the phone in the middle of the other person talking unless they're upset about something. Carly (giggling): Well, thanks, Griffin, but, uh...I guess you've got a girlfriend now, huh? Griffin (looking guilty): Sorta... Carly: What do you mean, "sorta"?? Griffin: I mean we're not officially dating yet. But I can tell Jessica wants to date me. She's always got that look whenever I talk to her... Carly (sighing): Well, then, good luck with her. Griffin: But can we still be friends? Carly: Eh, Friends? Griffin: Yeah, ya know, just friends? We can still hang out and do fun stuff together, we don't neccessarily need the romantic part, right? Carly: I...I guess not. It went good from there. Carly figured if Griffin couldn't be her boyfriend anymore, they could still at least hang out and just be normal, happy old friends. It felt so painful, and yet so good at the same time. The two scheduled a get together at the movies the following Saturday night. As Carly got ready, Sam was getting ready for her own night out: A double-date with Freddy and their friends, Wendy and her boyfriend, Gabe. Sam (looking at Carly in a teasing): You psyched for your own date, tonight? Carly (irritated): Sam, we've already been through this. It's NOT a date! Sam: SURE it is. Carly: I'm serious! Sam: Oh, c'mon, just admit. You still like Griffin. Carly (looking down): Yeah, I...I guess I do, but another girl's already got dibs on him, so there's nothing I can do to get him back. Sam: Yeah, for NOW. I mean, he obviously seems to still like you too. Carly (looking hopeful): You really think so? Sam: I KNOW so. Carly: Great. Then I REALLY blew it, didn't I Sam (patting Carly on the back): Don't worry, Carls. You've still got a chance with him. Who knows? Tonight you might even change his mind. You might make him forget all about this other chick and he'll be all over you again! Just then, the door knocked. Carly opened the door to see Freddie. Freddie: Hi, Carly! Is Sam ready? Carly (looking back at Sam): I think so. Sam: Yep! Almost! Give me one more minute, kay sweetie? Freddie: Okay, but hurry! Gabe and Wendy are waiting in the lobby. Sam: Don't tell me what to do! Freddie (rolling his eyes): Fine. Like it was said before, Carly still didn't understand their relationship. After Sam and Freddie left, Carly went over to Griffin's to see if he was ready. Once he was, the two "friends" walked over to the theater. It was such a fun, relaxing night. Carly and Griffin couldn't stop laughing and joking with each other, and Griffin didn't appear to want to leave Carly when they got back home. Their next get-together was going to the mall, then after that, a restraunt, then another movie. And the entire time, Griffin spend about ten minutes about Jessica and how cool she was, which hurt Carly. But hey, that's what happens when you're having a regular friend-hang out with somebody: You talk about your crushes. But Jessica wasn't the only thing Griffin talked about: He also talked about his motorcycle club and how funny his buddies were, which affiliated Carly even more. And when she would talk to him about her own life and stories about messing around with her friends, it seemed as though Griffin became more and more affiliated with her as well. And this time, towards the end of the movie (which was a romantic comedy), Griffin suddenly shifted himself a bit closer to Carly's seat, then she did the same. And before they knew it, her lips were pressed against his and the two were kissing once again. After about 30 seconds, Griffin suddenly pulled back. Carly: What's the matter...? Griffin (getting up): Sorry, I...I have to go...NOW. He ran off, leaving Carly behind, frozen with shock, trying to process what had just happened. Later that night... Sam: NO WAY! Carly: Yes way! Sam: You MADE OUT with him? And then he just got up and left? Carly: Yep. Crazy, right? Sam: Way crazy. Aren't you feeling...ya know, scared to death right now about what he's gonna do next? Carly: Hecka scared. In fact, I think I might throw up within the next five minutes. Sam (chuckling): Okay then, I should hang up now. Carly: Kay, bye. Sam: Bye! and good luck! After hanging up her phone, Carly tried unsuccessfully to sleep. What would Griffin do? What? Would he still want to hang out with her, and perhaps date her again? Or would he do the exact opposite and be too afraid to do anything with me anymore, and devote everything to Jessica? After five days of no communication of Griffin whatsoever, Carly's phone finally rang. She picked it up on the first ring. Carly: Hello? HellO!? Is this Griffin? Griffin: Yep, it's me. Carly: Griffin, where have you BEEN? I haven't seen you in almost a week! Griffin: Yeah, about that...Listen, the other night...when we kissed... Carly: Yes...?? Griffin: I-I was too shocked and I felt so weird after that, and I-I felt like I had literally be torn between you and Jessica...And...Let's just say the decision wa NOT easy. Carly: Really? But Jessica sounds so much cooler than me. Griffin (almost immediately): She's NOT. In fact, you're better than her. I'm not sure what it is with you that gets my attention more, but i like you WAY better than Jessica...And that's why I have to ask you...if you...wanna date me again. Carly's heart skipped a couple beats.: Griffin, I...I'd LOVE to! Griffin: Really? Carly: YES! I know it doesn't seem like it, but I...I never stopped liking you...I love you. Griffin: I love you, too. And it was settled. Carly and Griffin were back together, just like old times. It was as if Griffin had never even started collecting pee-wee babies in the first place. And as for Jessica, let's just say she found very happy love elsewhere. An thus, it ended with Seddie/Criffin. 'How'd you like it? ' Category:Blog posts